Although insurers may vary insurance premiums based on garaging location (by state, county, etc.), there is a need in the art for enhanced systems and methods to better account for variations in a location-based risk to vehicles and subsequently acting accordingly. For example, some insurers use location-based technology such as GPS (global positioning satellites) to monitor the location of vehicles. Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a technique for estimating the risk associated with a route using the various aspects disclosed by the present disclosure.
Often, when operating a vehicle, drivers do not consider safety of a road or route they are taking when making decisions on how to arrive at a destination. Rather, drivers often rely on criteria such as fastest route, shortest distance, etc. to plan a route to a destination. Because the amount of data needed to determine a safety rating for a road can be tremendous, it is often not practical for individuals to evaluate the safety of each road, particularly for unfamiliar roads. However, access to this information could be advantageous. Therefore, there is a benefit in the art for an enhanced method and device for calculating a risk for a road segment and using it to, among other things, mitigate risk.